


Catch Me If You Can

by zebraljb



Series: Hershey Kisses [24]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Snark, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: PROMPT - Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa or bed.Eggsy is a bit of a brat during their debrief with Merlin...but it's not his fault.





	Catch Me If You Can

CATCH ME IF YOU CAN

“Gawain.”

“Wot?” Eggsy’s head snaps up and he looks at Merlin.

“Have ye heard anything I just said?”

“Ya said…” Eggsy thinks for a moment. “Ya said we did a good job.”

Harry snorts but draws his expression into something serious. “Nae, that is NOT what I said,” Merlin snaps. “Try again.”

“Ya said we DIDN’T do a good job?”

A dangerous vein pops on Merlin’s forehead and Eggsy gives him his best smile. It’s not his fault he hasn’t been able to pay attention to Merlin’s post-mission ramblings. It’s Harry’s fault. He’s sitting there with blood on his forehead (not his), blood on his cheek (also not his), blood on his shirt (Eggsy’s, but from a minor injury). His jacket and tie are long gone and he’s unbuttoned his shirt TWO buttons. Two. For Harry, that’s like being naked. Eggsy licks his lips and stares at the triangle of skin at the base of Harry’s throat. He knows how good that skin tastes…salty…sweet…

“I SAID that while ye took some risks that were highly unnecessary…”

“Like bouncing off buildings like some bloody amateur Spiderman,” Harry snaps. Eggsy frowns.

“Got away quick, didn’t I? Got to tha rendezvous early!”

“…ye got the job done and without anyone noticing,” Merlin finishes as if neither of them were talking. 

“See, Harry?”

“We prefer our agents stay on the ground, Gawain,” Merlin says sternly.

“Look, ain’t my fault that Harry gets jealous cuz he can’t free run like me…I knew I had ta get outta there, it was the quickest way!” Eggsy protests.

Merlin carefully keeps the smile from his face at the reference to Harry’s jealousy, although Eggsy can see the twitch at the corner of his mouth. “Be that as it may, Gawain…I spend quite a lot of time preparing these missions, and I would appreciate if ye would try to stick to the plan as much as possible.”

“Yes, Merlin,” Eggsy says obediently. He sees Harry’s eyebrows raise and watches as he shifts in his chair. Ah. Eggsy is still learning Harry’s tells, learning what makes him lose a bit of his fucking eternal cool, and now he’s learned something new. “I’m sorry…didn’t mean ta disrespect ya. Know ya work yer arse off planning all this.”

“Thank you, Gawain.” Merlin sounds pleased. “I meant what I said, you got the job done, although in an unconventional manner.”

“Thanks, Merlin,” Eggsy says meekly, and Harry shifts again. “May I be excused, sir?” Merlin’s eyebrows raise. Eggsy normally isn’t this respectful. Harry clears his throat. “Unless ya need me, and then I’m happy ta stay.”

“Nae, lad, that will do. As senior agent Galahad may finish the debrief.”

“Yes, sir. Thank you.” Eggsy stands and nods. “Merlin, sir.” He turns and looks at Harry. “Galahad, sir.” He dips his head respectfully and watches Harry’s eyes grow dark. Eggsy turns and heads for the door, grinning madly on the way out.

 

Eggsy smiles as he hears the security system beep. He finishes making the drink and carefully carries it into the hall. “Hello, love.” He stands on tiptoe and kisses Harry. “Made you a drink.”

“Thank you, my boy.” Harry removes his coat and hangs it up, placing the Rainmaker in the rack below. Harry sips at the martini. “Very good. You’re improving.”

“Good.” Eggsy leans against the wall, canting his hips forward a bit as he does. He’s wearing a pair of trakkies and a worn vest that has definitely seen better days. There’s a hole in the stomach, and the thin fabric stretches tightly over his chest. “Happy yer home.”

“Oh, are you?” Harry shocks Eggsy by downing the drink in two gulps and placing the glass on the steps. He approaches and leans over Eggsy, palms on the wall by his head. “If anything, I think you’re quite happy with yourself, after that little performance in Merlin’s office.”

“Performance?” Eggsy asks innocently, playing with one of Harry’s shirt buttons. “Dunno what ya mean.”

“Yes, sir…thank you, sir…” Harry says in a mocking tone. “You’re never that polite.”

“Gentleman should always be polite, be respectful of his…betters…” Eggsy licks his lips as he looks up at Harry. He shimmies his hips a bit so his hipbone rubs against Harry’s groin. “Don’t you agree?”

“Oh, I most certainly do.” Harry runs a finger along Eggsy’s bottom lip. “So you were simply showing respect.”

“Course…sir.”

Harry growls and leans in for a kiss. Eggsy lets out a yelp and slides out from under Harry’s arms, heading for the lounge. “Not so fast.” Harry grabs his arm and pulls him in for a kiss. “You knew what you were doing to me, didn’t you?”

“Written all over yer face…some spy YOU are,” Eggsy taunts. He dances away again but Harry’s quicker than he expects. His hands are pinned behind his back as Harry kisses him and stumbles them both toward the sofa.

“You will pay for teasing me, my naughty boy.” Harry easily holds both Eggsy’s wrists behind his back in one hand while fisting the other hand in Eggsy’s hair.

“Is that a threat or a promise…sir?” Sometimes Eggsy cannot control his mouth, and this is one time where it looks to be a blessing. Harry growls again, pulling Eggsy’s head to the side and biting his neck. “Jesus,” Eggsy gasps. Harry already knows this is a thing for him; he’d figured it out all too quickly when their relationship had moved into intimacy.

“It is most definitely a promise, although I am quite interested in teasing you right back.” Harry pushes Eggsy toward the sofa, catching him just in time as he almost trips over the coffee table. 

“Ain’t my fault,” Eggsy says breathlessly. “Ya came into that room an’ shot like six blokes just cuz one of them punched me.”

“No one touches you but me, darling.” Harry’s hand rubs over Eggsy’s arse before giving it a firm smack. 

“Fuck, Haz, please,” Eggsy whines.

“Shall I put you over my knee?” Harry drops to the floor so he can yank Eggsy’s trakkies and pants down. “Make you count the spanks…thank me for each one?” He bites Eggsy’s hipbone.

“Ohhh yes, sir,” Eggsy moans, hands running through Harry’s hair and ruining its perfection.

“Or shall I suck you to the edge and not let you come…” Harry’s tongue flicks over the head of Eggsy’s cock. He remains on his knees as he removes his shirt. 

“Harry.” Eggsy reaches for Harry’s shoulders and pulls him to his feet. 

They tumble onto the sofa, hands wandering as their mouths meet. Harry’s shoes and trousers end up on the floor, his pants thrown over the back of the sofa along with Eggsy’s shirt. “I need to be inside you,” Harry whispers, biting Eggsy’s shoulder.

“No, Haz, don’t wanna wait…no…” Eggsy ruts up against Harry, his cock dripping into his stomach. He reaches down to take them both in his hand, clumsily stroking as best he can.

“You filthy, perfect boy,” Harry hisses. He shoves two fingers into Eggsy’s mouth and then adds a third. Once Eggsy has them sloppy and wet Harry brings the hand down to join Eggsy’s.

“Fuck, fuck,” Eggsy gasps, watching the head of his cock move against Harry’s. “Fuck, Haz, m’close already…”

“My sexy naughty boy…come for me…come on me…I won’t wash it…I’ll walk around here all night with your come on my skin,” Harry murmurs.

Eggsy cannot possibly hold up against that. He comes with a shot, cock spurting onto Harry’s stomach. He hears Harry whisper, “My darling Eggsy,” before the wetness hits Eggsy’s skin.

“Jesus,” Eggsy says weakly. “Ya kiss yer mum with a mouth like that?”

“I have.” Harry kisses his forehead. “But I would rather kiss you.”

“Haz.” Eggsy’s head falls back. “Fuck.”

Harry tenderly kisses his lips before slowly rolling off the sofa. “Let’s go up to the shower.”

“But ya said…”

“I said we were going up to the shower. I didn’t say I was the one getting in it.”


End file.
